mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Music Albums
This is a list of all Music Tracks used in Homestuck or available on any of the Homestuck music albums. * Blue songs are songs that you can only get by purchasing the entire album. * Red songs are songs that have been removed from the album. (see Removed Tracks) Homestuck Vol. 1 Released August 09, 2009 This album was removed in October 24th 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' (2:20) #'Harlequin' (1:43) #'Showtime (Original Mix)' (2:09) #'Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix)' (1:36) #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' (1:34) #'Sburban Countdown' (0:38) #'Aggrieve' (2:32) #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' (1:57) #'Nannaquin' (1:24) #'Skies of Skaia' (2:45) #'Aggrieve (Violin Redux)' (0:45) Homestuck Vol. 2 Released December 14, 2009 This album was removed in October 24th 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' (2:48) #'Skaian Dreams (Remix)' (1:30) #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' (4:20) #'Vagabounce' (1:13) #'Explore' (2:28) #'Guardian' (2:05) #'Nightlife' (2:34) #'Showtime Remix' (2:02) #'Aggrieve Remix' (2:11) #'Verdancy (Bassline)' (0:52) #'Kinetic Verdancy' (1:30) Homestuck Vol. 3 Released December 15, 2009 This album was removed in October 24th 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' (2:32) #'Harleboss' (2:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' (2:27) #'Dissension (Original)' (1:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' (2:03) #'Ohgodwhat' (1:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' (1:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' (1:36) #'Rediscover Fusion Remix' (2:05) #'Explore Remix' (2:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' (1:15) #'Pony Chorale' (1:03) Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead Released February 04, 2010 This album can be found #'Three in the Morning' (2:49) #'Blue Noir' (0:55) #'Dead Shuffle' (2:17) #'Hearts Flush' (2:12) #'Knives and Ivory' (1:10) #'Liquid Negrocity' (2:10) #'Hollow Suit' (2:24) #'Ante Matter' (2:33) #'The Ballad of Jack Noir' (1:48) #'Lunar Eclipse' (2:59) #'Hauntjam' (2:16) #'Carbon Nadsat/Cuestick Genius' (2:56) #'Ace of Trump' (6:29) #'Moonshine' (2:39) #'Tall, Dark and Loathsome' (1:33) #'Joker's Wild' (2:16) #'Livin' It Up' (2:00) #'Hauntjelly' (2:02) #'Nightlife (Extended)' (2:34) Homestuck Vol. 4 Released April 13, 2010 This album was removed in October 24th 2011 and has been replaced by Homestuck Vol. 1-4. #'Revelawesome' (0:43) #'Hardlyquin' (1:38) #'Mutiny' (2:59) #'Carefree Victory' (1:36) #'Guardian V2' (1:21) #'Contention' (2:28) #'Ballad of Awakening' (3:08) #'Sburban Jungle' (3:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' (6:29) #'Doctor' (2:37) #'Endless Climb' (1:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' (1:10) #'Black' (2:24) Homestuck Vol. 5 Released June 13, 2010 This album can be found #'Homestuck Anthem' (3:14) #'Skaian Skirmish' (2:09) #'Savior of the Waking World' (2:26) #'Clockwork Melody' (0:35) #'Heirfare' (2:42) #'Jade's Lullaby' (0:48) #'Aggrievance' (3:01) #'Happy Cat Song! '(0:34) #'Hardchorale' (2:54) #'An Unbreakable Union' (2:30) #'Skaian Ride' (3:04) #'White' (1:25) #'Octoroon Rangoon' (2:11) #'Pumpkin Cravings' (3:57) #'Welcome to the New Extreme' (3:18) #'Crystalanthemums' (1:27) #'Skaia (Incipisphere Mix) ' (5:06) #'Sarabande' (2:18) #'Clockwork Sorrow' (1:04) #'Phantasmagoric Waltz' (1:43) #'Sunslammer' (3:05) #'Lotus Land Story' (1:52) #'Chorale for War' (1:37) #'Electromechanism' (2:42) #'Unsheath'd' (0:56) #'Versus' (2:03) #'Planet Healer' (1:39) #'Bed of Rose's / Dreams of Derse' (1:43) #'Skaian Flight' (1:30) #'How Do I Live (Bunny Back in the Box Version)' (3:43) #'Dupliblaze COMAGMA' (2:24) #'Moonshatter' (1:17) #'Sunsetter' (1:32) #'Lotus' (1:39) #'Ruins (With Strings)' (3:09) #'Ectobiology' (1:39) #'Upholding the Law' (1:44) #'Underworld' (2:25) #'Crystamanthequins' (3:10) #'Endless Climbing' (2:12) #'Land of the Salamanders' (1:44) #'Medical Emergency' (2:08) #'Shatterface' (2:38) #'Clockwork Contrivance' (4:33) #'Get Up' (1:18) #'Vertical Motion' (1:32) #'The Beginning of Something Really Excellent' (5:27) #'Pyrocumulus (Kickstart)' (3:02) #'Skaian Skuffle' (2:11) #'Throwdown' (1:36) #'Darkened' (3:22) #'Valhalla' (3:06) #'Amphibious Subterrain' (1:40) #'Light' (4:27) #'Softly' (3:04) #'Greenhouse' (2:50) #'Space Prankster' (0:50) #'Ecstasy' (2:48) #'Snow Pollen' (2:10) #'Endless Heart' (6:44) #'Candles and Clockwork' (2:34) #'Can Town' (1:40) #'Plague Doctor' (1:13) #'Enlightenment' (1:15) #'Doctor Remix' (0:58) #'Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence' (3:39) #'Switchback' (4:49) #'Song of Life' (2:09) #'Cathedral of the End' (2:02) #'Descend' (4:25) #'Homestuck' (2:27) Alternia Released July 18, 2010 This album can be found #'Crustacean' (1:32) #'Showdown' (1:43) #'mIrAcLeS' (2:31) #'The Lemonsnout Turnabout' (2:23) #'Phaze and Blood' (1:39) #'psych0ruins '(2:15) #'Walls Covered In Blood '(2:00) #'dESPERADO ROCKET CHAIRS,' (1:37) #'Death of the Lusii' (2:00) #'Virgin Orb' (2:23) #'The La2t Frontiier' (1:51) #'Skaian Summoning' (2:23) #'The Thirteenth Hour' (2:11) #'Spider's Claw (Bonus)' (0:38) #'Staring (Bonus)' (1:22) #'Keepers (Bonus) ' (1:56) #'Theme (Bonus)' (1:29) #'Walls Covered in Blood DX (Bonus)' (2:01) Squiddles! Released August 26, 2010 This album can be found #'Squiddles!' (2:54) #'Rainbow Valley' (1:10) #'Squiddle Parade' (0:50) #'Squiddle March' (1:09) #'Tangled Waltz' (4:15) #'Sun-Speckled Squiddly Afternoon' (1:41) #'Squiddles Campfire' (5:16) #'Friendship is Paramount' (3:42) #'Lazybones' (1:15) #'Tentacles' (1:57) #'Squiddles Happytime Fun Go!' (1:43) #'The Sound of Pure Squid Giggles' (1:22) #'Squiddle Samba' (3:05) #'Squiddles in Paradise' (4:11) #'Squiddidle!' (2:00) #'Catchyegrabber (Skipper Plumbthroat's Song)' (4:33) #'Plumbthroat Gives Chase' (2:51) #'Squiddles the Movie Trailer - The Day the Unicorns Couldn't Play' (1:51) #'Carefree Princess Berryboo' (2:16) #'Mister Bowman Tells You About the Squiddles' (4:27) #'Ocean Stars' (2:09) #'Let the Squiddles Sleep (End Theme)' (5:06) #'Bonus Track: Friendship Aneurysm' (0:20) The Felt Released December 2nd, 2010 This album can be found . #'Jade Dragon' (3:27) #'Swing of the Clock' (5:58) #'Rhapsody in Green' (3:54) #'Humphrey's Lullaby' (2:06) #'Clockwork Reversal' (1:41) #'Chartreuse Rewind' (4:57) #'The Broken Clock' (3:10) #'Apocryphal Antithesis' (2:51) #'Trails' (2:29) #'Baroqueback Bowtier (Scratch's Lament)' (4:06) #'Scratch' (3:10) #'Omelette Sandwich' (3:32) #'Temporal Piano' (3:49) #'Time Paradox' (3:06) #'Eldritch' (2:02) #'English' (3:30) #'Variations' (6:03) Homestuck for the Holidays Released December 25th, 2010 This album can be found here. #'Time for a Story' (1:20) #'A Skaian Christmas' (2:22) #'Anthem of Rime' (3:22) #'Pachelbel's Gardener' (3:58) #'Carefree Perigee' (1:38) #'The More You Know' (0:33) #'The Squiddles Save Christmas' (2:46) #'Billy the Bellsuit Diver Has Something to Say' (3:26) #'Squiddly Night' (1:01) #'The Santa Claus Interdimensional Travel Sleigh' (0:23) #'Land of Light and Cheer' (1:53) #'Gog Rest Ye Merry Prospitians' (2:15) #'Carolmanthetime' (3:44) #'Candlelight' (3:15) #'Oh, No! It's the Midnight Crew!' (0:28) #'Let it Snow' (1:31) #'Hella Sweet' (0:17) #'Shit, Let's Be Santa' (2:33) #'Choo Choo' (1:28) #'Oh, God, Christmas!' (0:40) #'A Very Special Time' (0:38) #'Candles and Merry Gentlemen' (1:02) Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent Released January 5th, 2011 This album can be found . #'Frost' (5:05) #'Courser' (4:36) #'Umbral Ultimatum' (3:33) #'GameBro (Original 1990 Mix)' (3:24) #'Tribal Ebonpyre' (1:48) #'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' (3:57) #'MeGaLoVania' (2:47) #'Walk-Stab-Walk (R&E)' (3:29) #'Gaia Queen' (3:06) #'Elevatorstuck' (3:09) #'Wacky Antics' (2:05) #'Horschestra' (4:13) #'Heir Transparent' (4:01) #'Boy Skylark (Brief)' (2:46) #'Squidissension' (2:44) #'Blackest Heart' (2:32) #'Nic Cage Song' (2:45) #'Phrenic Phever' (3:18) #'3 In The Morning (Pianokind)' (4:13) #'A Tender Moment' (2:17) #'Crystalanthology' (4:44) Strife! Released February 16th, 2011 The album can be found #'Stormspirit' (0:46) #'Heir Conditioning' (3:53) #'Dance of Thorns' (4:01) #'Time on my Side' (3:28) #'Atomic Bonsai' (4:20) #'Knife's Edge' (4:05) #'Make A Wish' (1:32) AlterniaBound Released March 15th, 2011 The album can be found #'Arisen Anew' (2:55) #'Karkat's Theme' (1:58) #'Trollcops' (2:45) #'BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !!' (2:48) #'Terezi's Theme' (2:16) #'Dreamers and The Dead' (4:04) #'Vriska's Theme' (1:43) #'She's a Sp8der' (3:05) #'FIDUSPAWN, GO!' (1:43) #'Darling Kanaya' (2:07) #'Requiem Of Sunshine And Rainbows' (2:44) #'Eridan's Theme' (2:41) #'Nautical Nightmare' (1:50) #'Nepeta's Theme' (1:32) #'Horschestra STRONG Version' (3:23) #'Blackest Heart (With Honks)' (2:30) #'Midnight Calliope' (1:50) #'Chaotic Strength' (2:34) #'Trollian Standoff' (1:14) #'Rex Duodecim Angelus' (6:39) #'Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!!' (4:20) #'Alternia' (3:57) #'Trollcops (Radio Play)' (2:59) #'Catapult Capuchin' (1:58) #'Science Seahorse' (3:06) #'A Fairy Battle' (1:37) #'The Blind Prophet' (3:00) #'AlterniaBound' (0:20) #'You Won A Combat' (0:08) #'Rest A While' (0:09) Medium Released April 14th, 2011 The album can be found #'Light' (5:36) #'Shade' (5:46) #'Rain' (6:34) #'Frogs' (5:06) #'Frost' (5:54) #'Clockwork' (5:13) #'Heat' (5:12) #'Wind' (8:03) Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido Released May 31, 2011 The album can be found #'Forever' (2:58) #'Dawn of Man' (5:44) #'Beta Version' (4:35) #'No Release' (4:28) #'Fly' (5:01) #'Lies with the Sea' (4:46) #'Chain of Prospit' (4:37) #'Pumpkin Tide' (3:31) #'The Deeper You Go' (3:36) Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion Released May 31st, 2011 The album can be found #'Black Rose / Green Sun' (3:18) #'At the Price of Oblivion' (3:23) #'Even in Death' (2:32) #'Terezi Owns' (1:39) #'Trial and Execution' (1:29) #'The Carnival' (2:15) #'Spider8reath' (2:44) #'Lifdoff' (2:38) #'Awakening' (3:57) #'Havok To Be Wrought' (3:16) #'Play The Wind' (3:36) #'Rumble at the Rink' (2:42) #'Let's All Rock the Heist' (4:25) #'WSW-Beatdown' (3:36) #'Earthsea Borealis' (2:58) #'Warhammer of Zillyhoo' (0:49) #'Savior of the Dreaming Dead' (4:10) #'Maplehoof's Adventure' (3:01) #'Sburban Reversal' (3:51) #'White Host, Green Room' (3:28) Sburb Released July 13th, 2011 The album can be found #'The Prelude' (1:43) #'Genesis' (2:26) #'Eden' (2:06) #'Exodus' (2:08) #'Requiem' (2:56) #'The Meek' (2:16) #'Chronicles' (1:42) #'Rapture' (1:52) #'Creation' (4:02) #'Revelations I' (1:07) #'Revelations II' (2:41) #'Revelations III' (3:04) The Wanderers Released July 14th, 2011 The album can be found #'Carapacian Dominion' (7:20) #'Aimless Morning Gold' (3:48) #'Endless Expanse' (5:59) #'Gilded Sands' (4:00) #'Years in the Future' (4:35) #'Mayor Maynot' (3:20) #'We Walk' (2:42) #'Requiem for an Exile' (2:01) #'Raggy Looking Dance' (3:28) #'Riches to Ruins Movements I & II' (2:20) #'Litrichean Rioghail' (5:00) #'Ruins Rising' (5:00) #'What a Daring Dream' (2:46) #'Nightmare' (4:13) #'Vagabounce Remix' (1:53) #'Tomahawk Head' (3:28) Land of Fans and Music Released July 26th, 2011 This album can be found here. #'Beginnings (Press Start to Play)' (6:18)) #'Downtime' (2:15) #'Doctor (Deep Breeze Mix)' (4:36) #'Meltwater' (5:04) #'Crystalanachrony' (3:05) #'The Land of Wind and Shade' (3:17) #'Thought and Flow' (1:46) #'First Guardian, Last Stand' (3:33) #'Land of Wrath and Angels' (2:23) #'Ruins of Rajavihara' (2:58) #'Vigilante ~ Cornered' (3:21) #'A Fashionable Escape' (3:43) #'Clockbreaker' (2:40) #'Quartz Lullaby' (0:41) #'Dance of the Wayward Vagabond' (2:32) #'Joker Strife' (3:09) #'Sunshaker' (2:29) #'Sburban Rush' (1:37) #'Prince of Seas' (1:53) #'Atomik Meltdown' (3:28) #'Jackie Treats' (3:14) #'Skaian Air' (2:45) #'Sburban Elevator' (0:30) #'Moody Mister Gemini' (1:53) #'Starkind' (3:47) #'Maibasojen' (3:13) #'MeGaDanceVaNia' (6:04) #'SadoMasoPedoRoboNecroBestiality' (1:48) #'Under the Hat' (1:57) #'Sburban Piano Doctor' (1:52) #'The Hymn of Making Babies' (1:12) #'Emissary of Wind' (3:00) #'Land of Quartz and Melody' (4:04) #'Midnight Spider' (3:17) #'House of Lalonde' (1:20) #'L'etat de l'ambivalence' (3:04) #'Growin' Up Strider' (1:30) #'Nakkadile' (2:48) #'Vigilante' (2:00) #'Jack and Black Queen' (5:29) #'A War of One Bullet' (3:06) #'Corpse Casanova' (2:21) #'Salamander Fiesta' (3:14) #'MegaloVaniaC' (1:42) #'Shame and Doubt' (2:44) #'SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF SHOW' (1:07) #'Growing Up' (5:11) #'The Drawing of the Four' (5:00) #'Ira quod Angelus' (5:11) #'Final Stand' (4:32) #'Farewell' (4:04) #'Heir-Seer-Knight-Witch' (7:59) #'Cutscene at the End of the Hallway' (2:50) Prospit & Derse Released August 22th, 2011 The album can be found #'Hallowed Halls' (03:35) #'The Golden Towers' (03:22) #'Prospit Dreamers' (03:19) #'Center of Brilliance' (3:37) #'Darkened Streets' (04:02) #'The Obsidian Towers' (03:19) #'Derse Dreamers' (03:35) #'Core of Darkness' (03:14) Homestuck Vol. 1-4 Released October 24th, 2011 A collectanea of the four first albums. Also includes the Volume 4 wallpaper. The release of this album replaced the first four at Bandcamp. The album can be found #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' (2:20) #'Harlequin' (01:43) #'Showtime (Original Mix)' (02:09) #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' (01:34) #'Sburban Countdown' (00:38) #'Aggrieve' (02:32) #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' (01:57) #'Nannaquin' (01:24) #'Skies of Skaia' (02:45) #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' (02:48) #'John Sleeps / Skaian Magicant' (00:41) #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' (04:20) #'Vagabounce' (01:13) #'Explore' (02:28) #'Gardener' (01:44) #'Showtime Remix' (02:02) #'Aggrieve Remix' (02:11) #'Verdancy (Bassline)' (00:52) #'Potential Verdancy' (03:25) #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' (02:32) #'Harleboss' (02:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' (02:27) #'Dissension (Original)' (01:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' (02:03) #'Ohgodwhat' (01:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' (01:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' (01:36) #'Explore Remix' (02:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' (01:15) #'Pony Chorale' (01:03) #'Revelawesome' (00:43) #'Hardlyquin' (01:38) #'Carefree Victory' (01:36) #'Ballad of Awakening' (03:08) #'Sburban Jungle' (03:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' (06:29) #'Doctor' (02:37) #'Endless Climb' (01:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' (01:10) #'Black' (02:24) Three of these tracks (''John Sleeps / Skaian Magicant, ''Gardener and Potential Verdancy) are new additions to the soundtrack, coming from none of the four source albums already owned by long-time fans. As such, they were made available for separate, free download on the album's page on Bandcamp. Homestuck Vol. 8 Released October 25th, 2011 The album can be found #'Calamity' (03:38) #'Do You Remem8er Me' (04:28) #'Flare' (03:03) #'Galactic Cancer' (03:36) #'Serenade' (05:05) #'Frog Forager' (03:18) #'Love You (Feferi's Theme)' (01:58) #'Ocean Stars Falling' (03:12) #'Escape Pod' (02:58) #'Davesprite' (01:41) #'Airtime' (04:50) #'Frog Hunt' (04:15) #'Terraform' (04:35) #'Unite Synchronization' (02:54) #'Homefree' (04:28) #'Galaxy Hearts' (02:54) #'Scourge Sisters' (02:50) #'Arcade Thunder' (02:56) #'Pyrocumulus (Sicknasty)' (02:50) #'Kingside Castle' (02:44) #'Temporary' (03:37) #'Gust of Heir' (04:17) #'Afraid of the Darko' (03:00) #'Even in Death (T'Morra's Belly Mix)' (04:08) #'Bargaining with the Beast' (04:13) #'Frostbite' (03:51) #'The Lost Child' (02:54) #'Questant's Lament' (03:13) #'Hussie Hunt' (02:46) #'Havoc' (02:35) #'Drift into the Sun' (03:22) #'Infinity Mechanism' (03:20) #'Revered Return' (02:33) #'Judgment Day' (02:00) #'Lotus (Bloom)' (04:05) #'Cascade' (13:14) #'I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Acapella)' (02:50) REMOVED TRACKS Homestuck Vol. 2 * Skaian Dreams (Remix) * Guardian * Nightlife * Kinetic Verdancy Homestuck Vol. 3 * Rediscover Fusion Remix Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead * Nightlife (Extended) Homestuck Vol. 4 * Mutiny * Guardian V2 * Contention Homestuck Vol. 5 * Electromechanism * Shatterface * Darkened * Endless Heart * Switchback * Cathedral of the End These can all be found here In addition, a two tracks were dropped from Volume 1 when it was converted to Volume 1-4, and are thus no longer available for sale: *Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix) *Aggrieve (Violin Redux)